Resolve
by Alexandria Nightingale
Summary: "I don't know why I trust them, I could live a peaceful life but why I couldn't leave them for so long?" Read it and find out... Special guess appearance of Verde!


Alexandria: Hi! Minna I'm sorry if I can't update really quickly. Honto ni Gomenasai Minna! But reassured that I will be back one hundred percent after I finished my course in BSE… Thank you for understanding and this is your reward.. A short story about my favorite couple in KHR!

Disclamer: I don't own everything!

+=~Resolve~=+

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

I ran and ran. I didn't know where to hide, where to go and where to take cover. I don't know who to trust and who to turn to because they already destroyed my peaceful life. Everyone was killed. Every one of them had been brutally killed and the only thing that kept me for running forward, to keep surviving this time is his _smile, _his _laugh _and his conditional _love._

"Mother and Father…" I thought. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this." Tears were continually cascade as I ran at the dark lit streets. The rain pelted me hard like small pebbles as I sprinted through it. I heard their continuous footsteps and chilling laughter. It made my skin shiver not in the frightening cold but in dread.

I heard them gaining on me as I ran faster than I have ever been before. Exerting my stamina on my knees I sprinted faster, hoping that this time I will be safe and sound once I find someone that could help me with this problem. I saw a turn and I took it as a chance. I thought that I was saved but luck has totally given me up. I could only stare at the wall helplessly while thinking of ways to escape.

"Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here" A snarling voice said.

I gulped and turned around to the source. I glared at the person while clamping my despair into a bottle. "What do you want? Why are you chasing a helpless innocent girl?" I asked him icily.

He chuckled. "Don't play innocent with me girl." He replied as he took a stepped forward. "You know what I want."

I took a stepped back until I hit the wall. I stared at them cautiously, finding ways to escape but there was none. I bit my lips and lied through my teeth. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The man move and reached out to caress my cheek. I shivered in disgust and slapped his hand away from my face. "Don't touch my face you filth!" I said defiantly.

The man chuckled again. "Wise words for a little girl who is going to die soon as she didn't give my desired answer."

He snapped his fingers and two of his thugs pinned me to the wall. He took my chin up and I stared at him with insolently. I felt him stared at me like a piece of meat on the market which made me feel so sickening. I saw in his eyes the malicious lust and other things. It made me sick in the pit of my stomach as he grinned cruelly.

"You're such a pretty girl. You're pretty face will be ruined if you don't tell me where the Vongola Decimo resides."

My eyes hardened into amber jewels. "What if I don't want to answer that?"

"Now, Now, Do what you have to do and you can live as my mistress or you can die a gruesome death. Just either pick one and decide quickly."

I didn't speak except for glaring at him with hatred. "Sorry but I think I pick neither because I am so disgusted if I have to be your mistress. So, death is the only option I had." I said in a sickening sweet voice.

He glared at me and slapped me in the face. "How dare you say that?! How dare you say that to the Fourth Generation Boss of the Marina Famiglia!"

"I Don't give a damn about your famiglia or any of them for that matter! I don't care what the hell you are going to do with but you are not going to make me spill!" I shouted at him. "Besides at the end of this, It's pretty sure that you're family will be eliminated personally by the hands of the Vongola Decimo."

A slap echoed throughout the whole place. I tasted metallic in my mouth and the searing pain on my cheek. I grinned at the thinks that I'm as innocent as Kyoko would be but they are dead wrong on that assumption. I know about the the Mafia World more clearly than ever especially the Vongola Famiglia. Its bloody history and all of the terrifying things that they have done to achieve their title as the most powerful and strongest Famiglia in the Underground world. I have the choice to walk away and continued to live a peaceful life for the second time in my life but I find myself that I simply cannot. As a result of this foolish action, my whole family was dead. My parents brutally and gruesomely murdered right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I tried to talk, to answer the questions they wanted but I find myself to be quiet and not replying. I don't why but I feel like something was preventing me to expose them. I chose to defend him even if it will cost my very own life.

"You insolent girl!" The man roared, clearly not amused at my answer. I was thrown on the far wall. I gasped in pain and slowly slid down. Pain. Unimaginable pain course through my whole body as my long hair spilled all over me like a curtain that hides me from them. "You don't know who you are dealing with!"

"I don't give a damn about that!" I replied to him. I barely heard him ordered something to his men. Then the onslaught of pain had began. I was kicked, mauled, punched and maimed. Pain racked my whole body. I couldn't do anything to stop it. The pain so intensifying that I find myself surprised that I can keep conscious for this long. Two pair of hands brought to stand and the man caught my chin. He gave me a wicked smile while I glared at him with hatred.

"Now tell me everything that you know about the Tenth Vongola Generation."

I gave him a smile and spit on his face. A raspy chuckle escaped from my throat. "Like I would do that you freak!"

I was slapped and thrown again. This time in the concrete floor. I let out a breathe of pain once my sore back met the hard ground. One of his thugs stepped on my leg and I howled in agony. i wanted to cry, to sob but I knew that it wouldn't do much. I don't want to show him the satisfaction of me being weak. The pressure on my leg continued until I heard a crack. _"There goes my leg"_ I thought to myself without humor.

"Fine." The man answered. "If you want to suffer and die then I will grant your wish." He turned to his men. "Well boys, She's all yours!"

The men cackled madly and some gave of a malicious grin or leer at me. I forced my body to move but it didn't. All I can do is to wait for the inevitable. I heard his footsteps slowly fade and I knew that my only chance of survival has gone. I want to weep, to cry and to sob yet my will power prevents me to do so. I fought them, really fought them with what I had but they were too strong, too aggressive that they already ripped off my upper clothes. I just stared at the sky in resignation, knowing that it was futile to resist.

The only consolation I have got is that I protected them. My new family. I didn't regret it one bit. Not now and not until the afterlife. I don't know why I chose to follow them rather than live my peaceful life. I don't know why I trust them despite the fact I know that I will be harm in the near future. I don't know why I couldn't just leave them be and continued my life without these interferences. This is what has been bugging me since that I spoke those words earlier. _"Is this loyalty?" _I asked myself that question every time I have a chance to do so.

Their faces flashed into my mind. Hibari - san, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin,Reborn - kun, Fuuta - kun, Nana - san, Ryohei - sempai, Chrome - chan, Kyoko - Chan, Yamamoto - kun, Gokudera - san and lastly Tsuna - san. Tsunyoshi Sawada, the boy who believe that he was useless, that he was hopeless, the boy who has a brave heart, the boy who has an iron will and determination, the boy who has kindness and five hopes to others, the boy who never losses hope no matter how the situation worsens, the boy who can control the room with his presence or a raise of his serious voice, the boy who can smile brightly after the numerous battles or grief sticking things he had done and will be doing in the near future, the boy who has the mission to change the Mafia World to the fullest, the boy who will do everything to protect what is important and the boy whom I've fallen irrevocably unconditionally deeply in love with.

Seeing his face, his bright warm smile,hearing his soothing laughter will be my one last wish. I closed my eyes and closed myself from the pain I'm experiencing, one by one, the memories I deeply cherish sprung from my mind. Like a movie strip, him protecting us, comforting us, making us laugh by his clumsy antics and taking care of us even though he is exhausted. Knowing this, I felt a rush of gratitude at the same time remorse and guilt. Gratitude for the things he have done, Remorse and Guilt for the things I have done wrong and the things that I will not be doing once I leave this place. Another thing I had felt was a deep regret. Regret that I didn't do anything for him. I feel like I completely failed him every time I saw him fight for our lives and for not doing anything else except to stand there and such. I failed him again and again.I don't know how to repay his kindness to me and something struck me. Thinking of this, I realize that I couldn't just die now. I have to get up and pay him back somehow even if it means taking my life away. I help him in his dream to nullify all evil that threatens the family. I will serve him as a hitman, acquaintance, friend, lover or even a wife. No matter what I will fulfill his dreams because this is the only way I could repay him and his Famiglia.

As I thought of those word, I remembered my own dream. Mafia Wife, This is my dream, that is what I will be and I will do anything to achieve it. I will pay my debt to him by doing this. It's not because of the obligation but in my own free will. Something stirred inside of me as I thought of these. "_if he wil have me that is_" the sudden thought echoed my head. it made me laugh at that. I didn't even know if he loves me fully and besides that, he loves Kyoko - chan. Oh how I wish to be Kyoko - chan. To be sweet, innocent and pure but I know soon enough her hands will be stained if she stayed at the famiglia. I could only hope that he will take me as his wife even if it means protecting the pure Kyoko. A mafia Wife is what he needed and not the innocent, pure type of woman. He needs a woman who can defend herself and will not hesitate to kill if it threatens the family, who is intelligent and how to use the advantages of the surroundings to the fullest, who knows how to understand the brutal things he had done, how to be calm and collected and to be in control when there is an emergency, A woman who can endure things, a woman who has an Iron will, a woman who has loyalty even in the face of death himself, a woman who can be calculating, cold or merciful, who knows how to handle children greatly with care and love and lastly, a woman who knows how to carry herself beside him and love him like no other.

As I though of this things, the feelings grew. I let it grew as to why I have to survive this and something snapped. A flood of uncontrolled emotions broke free like a dam. I saw my memories. The first time we met to the secret ring battles and up to the trip of the future and towards the peaceful scene from yesterday. All of that hardened into something that I knew will be the key to my survival. The feeling escalated to the point when someone screamed. Slowly, I opened my eyes and gape at the sight. Flames of white as snow lick all of them. Turning them into ashes and dust right in front of my eyes as they all howled in pain and agony at the wet ground. I watched in both mesmerized and shock at the flames. I should help and and feel guilty but I found myself that I couldn't feel any about that. Only pity for them. Pity for their lives and for their victims.

The flames began to subdued and charred pieces of remains remained. I found myself reaching for the little white flame not minding if I get hurt or not. My eyes widened in both fascination and surprised as the flames danced on my hands. It feel cool onto my skin like it was apart of me. I watched it flicker until it full died. It was supposed to scorched me painfully like it did to them but I only feel the comfort it provides.

I didn't have time to ponder about that any longer because I feel tired. My body was numbed because of the pain and I slumped down on the wall. I welcomed the soft padding of rain onto my skin. The cold breeze of the night was a comfort to my nearly naked and suffering body right now. It has an odd sense of comfort and tranquility. I just sat there thinking of nothing except for _him. _I could finally see him, his face,his warm chocolate eyes, his gold eyes that is full of determination when in Hyper dying will mode, his warm touch, his comforting presence, his bright smile and soothing voice all because I survive this nightmare. I didn't feel any regret in killing in those thugs because they deserve to die.

"It seems like the White flames has chosen you as it's master or rather in your case, mistress" A cold yet amused voice echoed throughout the whole clearing.

I didn't move to defend myself because I knew he meant no harm. I didn't look at him except the tightening of my hands on the ground. I could feel his cold aura but it has a tinge of worries. "I know Verde - kun, It's a surprise for me too."

I knew he was surprised at what I had said but he didn't show it. It was _so _like him. Mere curiosity colored his tone as he asked again. "How could you know about that?"

I faced him and a bittersweet smile followed by a chuckle. Once I'm done, I gave the arcobaleno of lightning a sad smile. "I'm not like Kyoko Verde - kun" I said in a cold tone. "I know so much about the mafia they didn't even know about! I'm not as innocent and as gullible like her."

"How?" That one words was full of curiosity and perhaps _longing._

"Because I'm born in one silly!" I teased him and gasped in pain. I took deep measured breathes in an effort to control the uncontrollable pain wracking my whole body. I sense him approach me quickly with a worried atmosphere. I let out a raspy chuckle followed by another gasp of pain. "You should known this because we are on the same Famiglia."

I knew he was shock by the sudden revelation but I completely cut him off by what he was going to say. I clutched my hands on his tiny shoulders and stared at him with pleading and determined eyes. I felt my whole body protest in agony at my sudden movement but I deliberately ignored it and let out a small whimper. "Please" I pleaded whole heartedly. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

I saw him nod at my request and for the first time in this dark night, I smiled a genuine warm smile. He was taken back at the sudden sincere expression on my face. I knew he has so many question and he wanted answers quick yet I knew that I will answer them later because I'm tired. So tired that I want to sleep my life away. I gave him a warm smile again as black spots entered my visions. My hand slackened and fell to my side as I swayed a little. I felt small arms caught me as I fell down. I heard a question and I decided to answer him despite the fact that I want to sleep for an eternity.

"For _him, Verde - __fratello(1)_ I survive because of him, il mio amore segreto(2)"

I finally succumbed to the darkness with him on my mind.

I did survive because of him.

For the Tenth Generation Vongola Head.

For the boy who gave me a life.

For the boy who gave me a purpose.

For the boy which gave me a meaning.

For the boy whom I had fallen unconditionally in love.

Il mio unico amore segreto incondizionato(3).

Per la mia determinazione(4).

For Tsunayoshi Sawada

+=~End of Story~=+

I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please Read and review! Watch for the whole story of it! GO 2786!

Translation:

Brother

2. My secret love

3. My only secret unconditional love

4. For my resolve


End file.
